


NG+: The Beginning

by ItsRainingAme



Series: The Mirage Masters of New Game+ [1]
Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: Gen, New Game+, Spoilers, TMS starts in May, The entire plot is also across 3 months, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsRainingAme/pseuds/ItsRainingAme
Summary: The beginning of a new time loop. Itsuki has to relive the events of the past three months over and over again.
Series: The Mirage Masters of New Game+ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991089
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	NG+: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to The Mirage Masters of New Game+ a one-shot series of Itsuki's adventures through NG+

_"Um... well everyone, I don't know exactly what needs to be done yet, and I might cause you guys some trouble at first... But... I'm going to do my best. To live up to Chrom and Tiki's expectations. And I want you all with me! Everyone... let's give it out all!"_

**_The Next Day...?_**

Itsuki gets up, the events of the last few days fresh in his mind.

"What..?" He looks around his bare room.

All the posters showcasing his friends achievements.

Gone...

He notices the calendar on his wall.

"..May...15th..."

He runs to grab his phone.

"...May..15th..."

He goes to look around his room.

"What's... this?" He spots a box under his bed.

He opens it up.

"What the..."

It's all the accessories, costumes, and money he gained.

He closes the box and stuffs it under his bed.

"Wait... wasn't this day..." He scrolls through his Topic messages.

"Dear Naga... it is... It's the day that Tsubasa..."

_Later that day..._

The day plays out the exact same way it did.

Tsubasa got taken to the Idolasphere and Itsuki went after her.

Touma showed up and gave them an earful, then when all was said and done, both him and Tsubasa were recruited into Fortuna Entertainment.

It was all the same.

**_Welcome to the game Lordling. Let's see just how long you last._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Yes that last line is me. I am the author, I will make you suffer as much as possible after the crack aus.


End file.
